Ocus Pocus
by Pomme Ange
Summary: Oi, meu nome é Melissa, mas podem me chamar de Melly, descobri à pouco que sou uma bruxa e estou à caminho de Hex Hall, uma escola de bruxos e seres mágicos...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, escrevo apenas como hobby, sem fins lucrativos..._

**Apresentação**

Bem que poderia ter nascido com os cabelos vermelhos como os de mamãe, ou dourados como os de papai... Tenho os cabelos cor de cobre, além das lindas sardas em meu rosto branquelo, o que me fez ter o carinhoso apelido de "_Rouille_" pelos meu adorados colegas de escola...

Ah sim! Ainda não me apresentei, sou Melissa Champoudry, ou Melly, se preferirem. Tenho 15 anos e nasci em Paris, moro com minha mãe Mariette e Dorothy, a gata persa da família. Meu pai Hector e minha mãe se separaram quando ainda era um bebê e o vejo apenas uma vez por ano.

Na verdade, Melissa não é meu verdadeiro nome, soube disso à pouco tempo, mas prefiro ele, pois além de estar acostumada, é melhor que Mellowrein... Além de descobrir que tinha esse nome horrível, soube que era uma bruxa! Loucura?

Loucura ou não, estou agora nesse trem voador indo para a Hex Hall, uma escola de bruxos, sem minha mãe e Dorothy, terei que me virar sozinha, pelo menos me livrei do apelido Rouille, assim espero...

**Resumo**

A história será contada pelo ponto de vista de Melly, uma bruxa que descobriu a verdade aos 15 anos, sendo mandada para Hex Hall, é uma garota desengonçada e um tanto reclusa por ter sofrido nas mãos de antigos colegas de classe.

Melly tem 1,58 de altura, sendo bem magricela e branquela, seus cabelos são armados e rebeldes, cor de cobre, como a mesma descreveu acima, tem os olhos castanhos, usa óculos e aparelhos nos dentes. Para a vista dos bruxos e outros serem mágicos, ela é uma humana estranha e comum.

Como sou nova com ficts de fichas, irei escolher 7 fichas, todos os cavaleiros estão disponíveis com exceção do _**AFRODITE**_.

**Ficha:**

**Nome:**

**Apelido:**

**Idade:(real e aparente, entre 15 e 17 anos)**

**Raça:(bruxo, fada, ****lobisomem, elfo ou metamorfo, PRECISO DE APENAS UM VAMPIRO E NÃO ACEITO MISTURA DE RAÇAS)**

**Descrição física:(Aceito cabelos de cores estranhas e olhos diferentes)**

**Descrição psicológica:**

**História:(sobre onde nasceu, sobre a família, quanto tempo estuda na Hex Hall, não é preciso virem de algum país conhecido, aceito países desconhecidos ou outros reinos)**

**Vestuário:**

**Especialidades:(abaixo a lista por seres, pode no máximo 2 poderes, no caso da Melly, fogo por parte de mãe e parar o tempo por pai)**

**Par:**

**Algo Extra:**

_**Poderes:**_

_**Magos ou bruxos: **_São os mais abertos à poderes, podendo ser elementares, magia branca, magia negra, alguns raros conseguem controlar o corpo como os metamorfos, mas por tempo curto), etc etc

_**Fadas: **_Poderes voltados à coisas naturais e elementais, tais como poder sobre plantas ou algum elemento natural como fogo, gelo, trovão, vento, etc)

_**Elfo: **_Poderes naturais, voltados à natureza, além de poder físico tal como velocidade ou alguma arma mágica.

_**Metamorfos: **_Podem mudar o corpo para algum animal(escolher1) ou mudar o corpo para outra pessoa, ficar invisível, mudar o corpo para algum elemento como fogo ou água e atravessar objetos sólidos.

_**Lobisomem: **_Além de se transformar em lobo, super força e agilidade.

_**Vampiro: **_super força, agilidade, poder de sedução, etc.

Talvez eu peça mais coisas com o decorrer da fict, mas por enquanto são essas informações que eu preciso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, escrevo apenas como hobby, sem fins lucrativos..._

**Agradeço à todas que mandaram ficha, resolvi usar as 8 fichas, mas aviso que farei mudanças nela, para se encaixar melhor na fict. **

**Minha intenção era fazer a Melly a mais baixinha da turma, mas vi que a maioria mandou meninas pequenas, acabei tendo outras ideias... Aliás, tive que fazer várias modificações, minha intenção original era que a Melly fosse a problemática da escola, mas como as fichas foram de garotas fora do padrão ou problemáticas, acabei achando que seria mais interessante se eles formassem um grupo de problemáticos, não baderneiros, mas são considerados imperfeitos pela sociedade e pelos pais.**

**Havia esquecido de escrever no capítulo anterior, mas **_**Rouille**_** significa Ferrugem em francês.**

**Recebi duas fichas quando já havia encerrado as fichas, foi a do Metal Ikarus e da Lilly Angel 88(por MP que quase passou batido), com certeza irei usá-las, apesar de ter passado o meu limite de fichas...Como eu já havia escrito o capítulo, elas não aparecerão nesse, mas as encaixarei nos próximos...**

**Prólogo**

É muito estranho pensar que estou em um trem voador, não que nunca tenha andado em um, lembro me de ter andado em um Maria Fumaça em um parque de diversões quando tinha cerca de 8 anos. O céu lá fora tinha um estranho mesclado de roxo, laranja e verde, as luzes verdes eram lindas para falar a verdade, me lembravam a Aurora Boreal, que havia visto apenas na TV.

O trem estava cheio, quer dizer, não totalmente cheio, havia um lugar ao meu lado, parece que até entre os seres mágicos sou um ser bizarro. Era estranho ver garotos e garotas com idade parecida à minha com olhos e cabelos coloridos, como se usassem fantasias.

- Oi! Posso me sentar aqui?- Ao levantar o rosto, vejo um par de enormes olhos cor de rosa me encarando com curiosidade.

- Cl-Claro...- Fiquei sem reação, joguei minhas coisas para o lado e dei espaço para aquela "boneca" se sentar, digo boneca, pois se vestia como uma, o vestido era preto e rodado com babados brancos, ela tinha os cabelos cor de trigo, longos e ondulados presos em duas chiquinhas no alto da cabeça por uma fita enorme e preta com uma caveirinha com os olhos em forma de estrela, ela carregava um estranho coelho de pelúcia feito de retalhos, por um momento pensei ter visto ele sorrir...

- É nova não é?- Me perguntou a garota-boneca.

- Como sabe?- Perguntei, será que ela lia mentes ou coisa parecida?

- É porque eu nunca a vi em Hex Hall, e você é um tanto diferente dos outros alunos... Parece um tanto humana...- Ela diz me estudando com os olhos.

- HUMANA?- Depois de um grito fino e estridente, uma sombra pula sobre mim, logo algo puxava meu rosto.

- Pare Luh! Está assustando ela!- A garota-boneca tira a outra de cima de mim, ajeito meus óculos e me arrumo no banco, o trem todo parecia olhar para nós, sinto meu rosto queimar.

- Mas você disse humana Effy!- Diz a garota, ela era bem pequena, na verdade nunca havia estudado com ninguém menor que eu, me senti aliviada de não ser novamente a menor, o que me fez simpatizar com ela, seus cabelos eram curtos, batendo no queixo de um verde escuro com algumas mechas rosas, algumas mechas mais finas eram longas e trançadas, a franja fofa quase tampava os olhos rosados. Vestia uma bermuda larga verde escura, uma camiseta branca com um colete vermelho por cima, tênis branco e um boné, parecia um garotinho...

- É, eu disse, mas eu disse que ela se "parecia" com uma humana, e não que "era" uma humana. Humanos não podem entrar nesse trem, muito menos ir até Hex Hall!- A garota-boneca abriu um largo sorriso, como de quem acaba de dizer algo surpreendente.- Ah! Me desculpe, não me apresentei, me chamo Effy Von Vandersen! Sou uma bruxa vinda de Darkall, e essa baixinha é Luthien Arcamenel, é uma elfa invocada.- Ela sorri vendo a outra ficar vermelha ao ouvir "baixinha" e "elfa invocada".- Estou brincando Luh! Eu te adoro!- Diz abraçando a outra fortemente.

- Eu.. Eu... Me chamo Melissa Champoudry, e bem, acho que sou uma bruxa...- As duas erguem as sobrancelhas.- Eeee... Eu sou uma bruxa, mas soube à pouco tempo, achava que era uma humana até alguns dias atrás.- Mexi em meus óculos nervosamente.

- Então é praticamente uma humana!- Luthien volta a tocar em meu braço.

- Sinto um doce cheiro humano...- Nunca havia visto uma garota tão linda em minha vida! Perto dela, as meninas de Sacré Coeur, minha antiga escola eram feias! Apesar de baixinha e um pouco gordinha, a garota tinha a pele clara, delicada e aveludada, levemente rosada, os cabelos eram bem lisos e platinados, abaixo da cintura, seus olhos eram bicolores, sendo o da esquerda violeta e o da direita verde água, seus lábios eram carnudos e vermelhos, ela tinha o corpo curvilíneo, com seios fartos e quadril largo, usava um vestido curto, solto e rosado e sandálias e salto plataforma super alto e colorido, como os que as mulheres brasileiras usam naquela festa do país deles.. Carnaval! Era uma mistura sexy, mas não ficava vulgar na garota.- Ah! Acho que me enganei... Você não é humana, mas cheira feito uma...- Ela sorri, mostrando os pontiagudos caninos, uma vampira! Eu me afastei e tentei cobrir meu pescoço.

- Não se preocupe, Laya não irá te morder. Além de ser proibido se alimentar de alunos, Laya só bebe sangue animal.- Diz Luthien, dando leves tapinhas no ombro da amiga.

- Me chamo Alaya Van Der Saius, mas pode me chamar de Laya.- Alaya sorri novamente, por mais que eu tenha acabado de ouvir que ela não sugaria meu sangue, é meio estranho ver aqueles dentes...

Logo o trem parou, as portas se abriram e todos os alunos começaram a descer, as meninas voltaram a seus lugares, com exceção de Effy, que estava sentada comigo, tentei acompanhar ela, mas me perdi em meio à tantos alunos, fui praticamente cuspida para fora do trem, além de terem pisado no meu pé três vezes e empurrada pra cima de alguém, fomos os dois para o chão.

- Me.. Me desculpe!- Fui logo me levantando e ajudando a pessoa a se levantar.

- O que aconteceu?- Era uma garota alta, bem alta... Tive que entortar meu pescoço para olhá-la, assim que ela se levantou totalmente, sua pele era bem clara, seus cabelos eram azuis claros e esvoaçantes e seus olhos violetas, vestia se como uma perfeita colegial de animes, uma camisa branca com gravata borboleta, saia vermelha e curta, meias brancas e sapatos em estilo boneca.- O céu aqui é lindo...- Ela volta a olhar para o alto e a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você está bem? Não se machucou?- Será que ela havia batido a cabeça ao cair e estava delirando agora? A segurei pelo braço.

- Ahhhh!- A garota dá um grito, asas pequenas, prateadas e delicadas aparecem em suas costas e ela alça um pequeno vôo.- Que susto! Quem é você?- Ela me pergunta curiosa.

- Sou Melissa, e acabamos de nos trombar, você caiu, não se machucou?

- Eu cai? Não me lembro, mas obrigada por se preocupar.- Ela me lança um sorriso meigo.- Me chamo Annabel Lee, mas pode me chamar de Bellee, sabe, "Bel + Lee", Bellee... Adoro esse apelido!- Ela dá pulinhos alegres, antes de continuar seu caminho.

E agora? O que eu faço? Não consigo encontrar Effy nem Luthien nem Alaya, e essas outras pessoas, digo, seres parem que não reparam em mim! Sou novamente empurrada, acabando por cair de joelhos no chão. Já ia dizer um grande palavrão, quando vejo uma mão estendida para mim.

- Se machucou?- Era uma voz masculina e delicada.

Ao levantar meu rosto me deparei com o ser mais lindo do mundo! No começo não sabia definir se era um garoto ou uma garota, mas pelas vestes deduzi que era um garoto, perto dele, Luke Garnier, o garoto mais lindo do meu antigo colégio e meu antigo amor platônico não passava de um garoto comum! Os cabelos eram longos e azuis claros como os de Annabel, seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos cabelos, um anjo...

- Oooi? Está tudo bem?- Ele balança as mãos em frente ao meu rosto.

- Ah? O que?- Olho assustada para ele, eu provavelmente devia estar fazendo cara de peixe morto, minhas bochechas começam a queimar e sinto vontade de abrir um buraco no chão e me enterrar!

- Afrodite!- Uma voz feminina, ao olhar para a dona vejo outra linda garota, de cabelos lisos longos e cor de lavanda, seus olhos eram verdes e ela me olhava com uma cara nada boa.

- Vejo que está bem. Tome cuidado da próxima vez, os lobisomens são meio mal educados mesmo. Até mais.- Após um leve beijo no dorso de minha mão, ele vai até a garota que parecia brava com ele, ele a beija no rosto e a enlaça pela cintura, ela ainda me lança um olhar mortal antes de partir.

- Melhor não chegar perto dele.- Uma garota se aproxima, era tão pequena quanto Luthien e se vestia de modo parecido com Effy, mas seus cabelos eram prateados, lisos e longos, presos em duas chiquinhas por enormes fitas, vestia uma mini saia preta e rodada por baixo de um vestido também preto com mangas longas e babados brancos nas mangas, barra e decote do vestido. Seus olhos eram vermelhos e ela exalava um leve cheiro de baunilha, parecia ser bem novinha e bem doce e delicada, se não fosse pelo estranho boneco que ela segurava, o boneco tinha uma feição um tanto sádica.- Saori, a namorada dele é uma poderosa bruxa, você viraria um sapo só com um piscar de olhos.

- O..Obrigada pela dica...- Sapo? Odeio sapos! Nem em sonho quero virar uma!- Ah! Você poderia me guiar até Hex Hall? É que sou nova por aqui e... me chamo Melissa Chanpoudry, mas pode me chamar de Melly!- Estendo a mão para a garota que apenas me observa por um momento.

- Claro! Me chamo Ekaterina Desdemona. Venha.- Ela sorri de maneira misteriosa.

Estávamos nos afastando da massa de alunos, seria um corta caminhos? Ekaterina parou de andar ao chegar em frente à um portão negro.

- É aqui, os novatos devem entrar aqui primeiro.- Ekaterina abre o portão que range ruidosamente fazendo um eco pelo galpão escuro.

- Tem certeza que é aqui?- Pergunto um tanto receosa, odiava lugares escuros...

Assim que dou um passo para dentro, sinto ser empurrada, logo em seguida a porta é fechada e trancada.

- Ei! Me tira daqui!- Tento abrir a porta em vão, ouço uma risada do lado de fora.

- Até mais tarde Melly! Se divirta com meus amiguinhos...

Ouço os passos se afastando, desesperada começo a esmurrar a porta, logo sinto um arrepio na espinha, ouço sons de algo se arrastando perto de mim, ouço um gemido... Assustada, encosto minhas costas no portão de ferro... Em minha mente uma magia simples que minha mãe havia me ensinado.

- _Allumer_!- Meus dedos começam a brilhar fracamente no começo, mas logo o fogo toma conta da minha mão, para meu horror, vejo o que eram aqueles ruídos e gemidos... Pessoas em decomposição vinham para cima de mim, ZUMBIS, horríveis e fétidos, era pior do que aqueles que eu via nos filmes trashs que passavam de madrugada no canal pago, tentei me afastar mais, mas era a porta, aquelas coisas se aproximavam mais e mais, até que um deles tocou meu braço.- Ahhhhhhhhh!- Depois de dar um grito, vejo uma luz intensa, meu corpo todo se esquenta, para em seguida tudo virar escuridão...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ela parece estar acordando...- Ouço vozes ao meu redor.

Com muito esforço consigo abrir os olhos, minha visão estava turva, meus óculos... Meu corpo todo doía...

- Está tudo bem, senhorita...?

- Mel... Melissa...- Pelo menos meu nome eu consigo dizer.

- Se lembra do que aconteceu?- Pergunta uma voz masculina.

- Ah? Mais ou menos... Estava escuro... Apareceram zumbis... Senti um calor e depois desmaiei...- Digo com a voz ainda embargada.- Meus óculos...?

- Ah isso?- O homem me entrega algo entortado e queimado... Meus óculos?

Eu pego o que sobrou dos meus óculos e tento arrumar ele. O homem pega ele novamente e depois de dizer algo estranho e algo brilhar em suas mãos, ele me devolve os óculos inteiros, eu o coloco em meu rosto afim de reconhecer onde estava.

O teto era branco, acho que estava na enfermaria, o homem ao meu lado tinha os cabelos verdes e longos, seus olhos eram em um tom rosado e ele tinha estranhas pintas no lugar em que deveriam ser as sobrancelhas!

- Meu nome é Shion e sou professor de Magia Antiga e também responsável pela enfermaria.- Ele diz de maneira gentil.- Angelina a encontrou.

- Angelina?- Pergunto.

Uma garota se encontrava de pé atrás de Shion, tinha os cabelos dourados batendo na cintura todo repicado, duas mechas mais longas contornavam o rosto e alcançavam o queixo, a franja tinha uma mecha mais longa no meio, seus olhos "pareciam verdes", pois por breves momentos eu parecia ter visto um tom vermelho... Vestia uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta e tênis nos pés. Pensei ter visto asas pequenas e transparentes em suas costas, seria ela uma fada? Falando em fadas, acho que a Bellee era uma, mas um tanto grande não? Sempre pensei que as fadas tivessem apenas 10 cm de altura... Bom, tudo é possível, uma vez que eu, Melissa Champoudry sou uma bruxa...

- Conte novamente o que aconteceu.- Pede Shion, a garota assente com a cabeça e se aproxima.

- Estava lendo atrás do galpão onde fica coisas velhas quando ouvi gritos, depois veio uma explosão que tremeu todo o local, corri para ver o que era e encontrei ela caída no chão toda chamuscada, eu apenas chamei Shion e nós a trouxemos até aqui.- Ela diz.

- Obrigada Angelina, pode voltar para a classe, as aulas já vão começar.- Disse o Professor Shion, Angelina sai da enfermaria e ele se vira para mim.- Você pode descansar um pouco aqui, quando se sentir melhor vá até a diretoria, é no fim do corredor, aqui algumas roupas limpas.- Diz tirando o jaleco branco e saindo.

Eu ainda fiquei um tempo deitada e pensativa, aproveitei para ver melhor meu estado, estava deplorável, minhas roupas estavam chamuscadas, rasgadas e sujas de pó preto, nem queria imaginar meu cabelo... Tomando coragem fui até o espelho pendurado na parede, meu cabelo não poderia estar pior, nenhum sinal do rabo de cavalo que eu havia feito, no lugar uma moita cor de cobre, meu rosto também estava sujo de fuligem e havia um curativo na minha testa, provavelmente eu havia machucado com a tal explosão... Será que fui quem causou aquela explosão?

Perdida em pensamentos, lavei meu rosto na pequena pia e me troquei, não era confortável como meu bom e velho jeans, mas até que a calça serviu bem, a blusa era conjunto da calça de moletom, o problema era meu cabelo... Meu elástico havia ido para as cucuias...

- Se quiser eu empresto meu amarrador...- Ouço uma voz vindo de algum canto.

Em um canto, uma garota de cabelos azuis com mechas mais claras, eles eram longos e presos por uma presilha em formato de borboleta e uma fita marrom que prendia o cabelo em zigue-zague terminando em um laço, duas mechas finas contornavam o rosto em delicados cachos, seus olhos eram azuis claros com cílios negros, uma sombra lilás contornava os olhos, era magra e parecia ser frágil e delicada. Vestia um vestido colorido que lembrava uma flor, sendo azul em cima e ficando mais claro até ficar branco na barra, por cima um sobretudo preto com alças dando a impressão de ser um tomara que caía, nos pés sandálias de couro pretas onde as tiras dão três voltas na perna, formando um "X", com pedrinhas na parte dos dedos.

- Desde quando está aí?- Pergunto um tanto assustada, como é que ninguém reparou nela?

- É fácil quando se é uma metamorfa que fica invisível...- Ela diz estendendo a mão e me entregando um chuchu azul delicado.- Nem mesmo Shion percebe. Me chamo Lina, mas pode me chamar de Lin.- A garota sorri.

- Se estava aqui, acho que sabe meu nome... Mas porque está aqui?- Pergunto um tanto abismada, havia uma garota que ficava invisível ao meu lado, quantas vezes eu quis ficar invisível para fugir dos olhares dos meus antigos colegas...

- Fiquei preocupada, vi Ekaterina te levando até o galpão, ela se faz de boazinha, mas é um tanto sádica, tenha cuidado com ela... Quando ela te trancou, tentei fazer algo, mas logo você começou a brilhar, estava envolta em chamas... Aí o galpão explodiu... Acabei voando uns metros com a explosão e desmaiei, quando acordei, você já não estava lá, imaginei que tinham te trazido para a enfermaria...- Ela parecia realmente aliviada em me ver bem.

- Obrigada.- Eu sorri e ela pareceu se surpreender, depois ela ficou olhando fixamente para minha boca.

- O que é isso? Algum tipo de maldição? Nunca vi nada igual...- Acho que Lina falava dos meus aparelhos dentários, sem perceber, acabo rindo, fazendo ela me olhar curiosa.

- Isso são aparelhos dentários... Uso desde os 10 anos, meus dentes são tortos e preciso usar isso...- Lina não parecia entender muito.

- E isso?- Ela apontava para meus óculos.

- Isso são óculos, também tenho problemas nos olhos e não enxergo nada sem eles... Bom, é que eu morei muitos anos em meio à humanos...- Dizer isso era estranho, afinal, eu me sentia uma humana.

- Huuum, você parece mesmo com uma humana.- Lina agora parecia me analisar.- Eu sou uma metamorfa, vivia entre os humanos, mas em uma sociedade apenas de metamorfos no sul da Inglaterra, claro que os humanos não sabem de nossa existência, seria um escândalo. Bom, talvez esse seja um dos motivos para eu ter me simpatizado por você...- Lina pára de dizer e me olha totalmente sem graça.- É que eu acho os humanos mais puros do que os metamorfos, e ainda me lembra uma antiga amiga...- O olhar de Lina se torna triste e distante.

Nesse momento a porta é aberta, na porta uma garota de pele levemente morena, seus cabelos eram negros e liso até a cintura, seus olhos eram estreitos, de íris cinza perolada, não podendo ver a pupila e com cílios longos, seu rosto era fino e o nariz levemente arrebitado, sua boca era pequena e os lábios médios, vestia um vestido na altura dos joelhos, na cor creme e bem solto, por cima um corpete justo ao corpo, por cima um robe de veludo arroxeado com capuz e nos cabelos uma tiara prateada com o formato de uma cobra comendo o próprio rabo, ela tinha um livro nas mãos.

- Lina! A professora Hilda está te procurando.- A garota diz sem tirar os olhos de seu livro.

- Estou indo Fay...- Lina parecia um pouco triste.- Bom, eu vou indo, nos vemos depois.- Lina sorri e sai dali, me deixando sozinha.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Bom meninas, esse foi o primeiro capítulo, uma pequena apresentação, sei que algumas apareceram mais que as outras, mas prometo dar mais atenção nos próximos capítulos, eu fui conforme a personalidade delas. Recebi muitas fichas parecidas na personalidade ou no objetivo, não que isso vá interferir na história, mas já aviso que irei mudar algumas fichas para mão ter personagens muito parecidas.

**Pure-Petit Cat- **Adorei o estilo dark Lolita, adoro lolitas pra dizer a verdade, e o jeito dela me fez fazer dela a primeira amiga da Melly! Não fiz muitas mudanças, ela será uma bruxa que mexe com vudu e o par será o _**Milo**_.

**Mahorin- **A Melly adorou o fato da Luthiel ser baixinha, elas se darão bem, ainda mais a curiosidade por humanos, afinal, a Melly é praticamente humana, ela será uma elfa e o par será o _**Máscara da Morte**_.

**Vengeresse Lolita- **A Farah apareceu pouquinho nesse capítulo, mas ela dará mais as caras nos próximos, e vai arrumar briga com uma das meninas pelo jeito perfeccionista pelo menos para notas, ela será uma maga negra e o par será o _**Shaka**_. Não deixei ela de óculos, porque desde o começo tinha decidido que a Melly traria coisas humanas, e isso acabou incluindo os óculos...

**Tati Amancio- **A Angelina é outra que apareceu pouco, mas nos próximos, ela dá mais as caras, eu deixei os olhos dela mudados por magia e não por lente, pois são coisas humanas. Ela será uma fada e o par será o _**Saga**_.

**Rejani Devi Lakshmi- **Gostei da Ekaterina por ela ser meio malvadinha, ela aprontou com a Melly logo no começo... Ela será uma Maga negra especializada em necromancia e terá como par o _**Shion**_.

**Beeeh- **Gostei muito da Alaya, ela se encaixa perfeitamente nos meus planos, ela vai sofrer um pouquinho, e vai ser a única vampira de Hex Hall, como disse, ela será uma vampira e terá como par o _**Kanon**_.

**Linamine- **Achei a Lin super fofa, mas acabei mudando muitas coisas nela, primeiramente a fiz uma metamorfa, o poder de fazer ela ficar invisível se encaixou bem no capítulo, outra coisa que mudei foi onde ela foi criada e como fiz que ela foi criada entre humanos, a amiga falecida dela acabou virando uma humana. O par dela será _**Aioros.**_

**Lune Kuruta- **Ri muito com a ficha da Annabel, ela é muito engraçada! E totalmente fora dos padrões de uma fada... Não mudei muita coisa nela e o par dela será o _**Mú**_**.**

**Metal Ikarus- **É bom ver que meninos também se interessam por ficts de ficha! Gostei muito da Lucciana, e como disse, tenho planos para ela... Pensei em criar um tipo de lenda urbana do colégio em cima dela, por ela ser tão dark desse jeito. Faltava uma ficha para lobisomem, e você salvou meu dia! Agora o time está completo! O par, bom, pensei muito e deixei o _**Shura**_.

**Lilly Angel 88- **Sua ficha foi grandinha hein... Ufa! Meu cérebro é meio devagar para processar tanta informação, mas acho que consegui... Irei mudar algumas coisas, a Meriel será uma fada e terá como par o _**Camus. **_


End file.
